Shun de la Selva
by Moon-9215
Summary: En un viaje a la Isla de Vestal, Dan puede encontrar al hombre de sus sueños, y ayudado por sus hermanos, llegar a conquistarlo, eso si antes Hydron y Spectra no tienen algo ke decir


Hola amigos y amigas de , les traigo un fic nuevecito recién salido del horno. Este en particular es de Bakugan, mi nueva obsesión x3. En fin, disfrútenlo:

Shun de la Selva

La Isla de Vestal, África, un lugar perfecto para un safari, y precisamente ahí se encontraban Dan, junto a sus hermanos Baron, Mira y Marucho, además de su … "encantador" prometido, Hydron, y digo encantador porque ni el propio Dan entendía como era posible que sus padres decidieran casarlo con ese engreído, que se creía incluso mejor que el.

-La Isla de Vestal, un lugar perfecto para un safari-dijo Baron feliz, mientras aspiraba con fuerza el aire limpio de la selva.

-Tu lo has dicho, hermanito-le dijo Mira con una sonrisa a su hermano mayor. Hydron solo bufó molesto.

-¿Me recordarían qué hago aquí?-preguntó Hydron, jugueteando molesto con su mechón de pelo. Dan solo suspiró derrotado.

-Prometiste que vendrías aquí para que pasáramos tiempo de calidad, cariño-fue la respuesta del castaño, aunque claro dijo el "cariño" de forma sarcástica.

-Solo por ti, belleza-dijo el peliverde, abrazando por detrás al castaño mientras le daba un beso en la nuca, a lo que este gimió complacido. Era molesta la personalidad de Hydron, pero tenía sus beneficios.

Aunque claro, la felicidad de los enamorados terminó cuando entraron en unos rápidos, que zarandearon con fuerza el bote en que iban, y la cosa se puso peor cuando avistaron una catarata, los cuatro hermanos solo pudieron darse un abrazo de despedida unos a otros, dejando al colado fuera. Justo cuando parecía que iban a morir, una sombra apareció balanceándose, sacando a Baron, Mira, Dan y Marucho … y dejando a Hydron solo para morir. Cuando los cuatro hermanos vieron a su salvador: un atractivo joven de piel clara, musculoso, con pelo negro largo hasta media espalda, e impactantes ojos color miel, y usaba meramente un taparrabos de piel de leopardo, dejando al descubierto casi todo su cuerpo musculoso y sexy. Cabe destacar que Dan se quedó maravillado por lo atractivo de su apuesto rescatador. Aunque se espabiló al escuchar que este le hablaba.

-¿Están bien todos?-preguntó a los cuatro excursionistas, que solo asintieron con la cabeza-Bien, si no necesitan nada más, me retiro-dijo antes de saltar a un árbol, tomar una liana e irse volando, gritando a todo pulmón como Tarzán. Dan se le quedó mirando embobado, con las mejillas teñidas de carmín.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Mira, llamando la atención de sus hermanos-es Shun de la Selva-anunció maravillada.

-Oí de el-concordó Marucho-fue criado por animales salvajes: lobos, tigres, gorilas, leones-enumeró interesado.

-Ahora ayuda a todo aquel que necesite su ayuda en la selva-agregó Baron emocionado. Mira solo sonrió al ver la cara de Dan.

-Y, en mi opinión, alguien como el es perfecto para Dan-dijo con una tierna sonrisa, que fue acompañada por una sonrisa cómplice de los otros dos.

-Solo será cosa de que Dan esté en peligro-agregó Baron.

-Y tendrá al chico de sus sueños-terminó Marucho con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Dan solo pudo sonreír con ternura.

-Gracias hermanos-dijo aguantando las ganas de llorar. No sabían que desde arriba, un joven de pelo rubio en punta, con atuendo rojo con negro, en particular una mascara roja, los veía desde arriba de un peñasco. El chico rió con malicia.

-Solo tendré que usarlos para atrapar al chico mono, luego lo haré embalsamar y lo exhibiré en mi cuarto de trofeos-dijo Spectra Phantom, autonombrado el mejor cazador del mundo, incluso imaginándose a Shun convertido en un trofeo, encima de su chimenea.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-preguntó una voz detrás de el, y al darse vuelta, se encontró con un muy mojado y molesto Hydron-ese salvaje se atrevió a dejarme en el bote, y encima se atreve a coquetearle a MÍ prometido-dijo el peliverde indignado-te ayudaré a atraparlo si así me deshago de el-dijo ofreciéndole la mano, que Spectra estrechó gustoso. Pasado un rato, Dan y sus hermanos estaban en la estepa, Marucho con cara de preocupación.

-Una estampida de elefantes es lo perfecto para atraer a Shun de la Selva-dijo Mira, orgullosa de su plan, a lo que sus dos hermanos concordaron, aunque Marucho solo gimió.

-¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el que esté en peligro? Es Dan el que quiere con el-se quejó el niño talla júnior.

-¿Estás loco? Podría morir-recalcó Dan, a lo que Marucho puso cara de "¿y yo qué?", pero antes de que pudiera replicar, los tres hermanos mayores se alejaron, sacaron las ollas y sartenes de sus mochilas y las empezaron a chocar entre sí, haciendo que los elefantes se exaltaran y empezaran la estampida, dirigiéndose hacia Marucho, quien los vio aterrorizado.

-¡ESTA IDEA EMPEORA A CADA INSTANTE!-gritó el menor espantado. Ninguno sabía que, desde un árbol, Hydron y Spectra veían expectantes al cuarteto llevando a cabo su plan, teniendo con ellos una jaula.

-Cuando Shun venga a salvarlo, caerá en nuestra ingeniosa trampa-dijo Spectra malévolo, cuando el y el niñato mimado oyeron los gritos tipo Tarzán de su objetivo. Shun de la selva, sin pensarlo dos veces, se abalanzó hacia donde estaba Marucho y lo sacó del peligro, justo antes de que los elefantes llegaran y lo atropellaran. Y Dan, como fan loca emocionada corrió al encuentro de su amado, aunque Shun, aunque si le dio gusto volver a ver al chico castaña, apenas le pudo dar una sonrisa y un guiño de ojo antes de saltar para esquivar a Hydron y a Spectra, ya que ellos se habían abalanzado sobre el para capturarlo … y terminaron capturando a Dan, al cual no le hizo nada de gracia lo que le hicieron.

-Yo quiero dejar en claro … que esto no es lo que queríamos-dijo Hydron en un intento de salvarse, pero quedó pasmado cuando vio a su prometido doblar las barras de la jaula con suma fuerza, y abalanzarse sobre el y su nuevo socio, dejándolos como saco de box, antes de irse muy molesto con sus hermanos.

-Jamás entenderé que pudo ver nuestro padre en su padre-dijo molesto el castaño a sus hermanos, quienes solo asintieron asustados por su actitud.

-Hora del Plan B-dijo Spectra mientras se levantaba del piso, justo cuando los cuatro hermanos ya se habían ido. Más al rato, Dan y sus hermanos se encontraban en un puente, solo que Dan era el único que usaba su atuendo de safari, ya que Baron, Mira y Marucho estaban disfrazados con faldas de hojas, en el caso de Mira ella también usaba un top de tela caqui. Los tres hermanos llevaban enormes máscaras tribales, todas de aspecto aterrador.

-Esto es humillante-dijo Marucho avergonzado.

-Luces como mi ex-esposa-le dijo Baron burlón, llamando la atención de su hermanito.

-Pero si tu nunca te has casado-le contestó extrañado el menor.

-Lo sé, pero siempre quise decir eso-contestó el pelirosa, haciendo que al niño rubio le cayera una gotaza por la sien.

-Ya déjense de tonterías, ahora Dan estará en problemas-les dijo Mira seria.

-Así Shun vendrá-continuó Baron.

-Y Dan tendrá a su chico mono-terminó Marucho, antes de que el y los otros se pusieran las mascaras. No sabían que Hydron y Spectra observaban ocultos detrás de uno de los extremos del puente.

-Cuando el salvaje venga a buscarlos, tu lo atraparás-le decía el de pelo verde a su compañero rubio-y yo alejaré a ese chico mono de mi propiedad-dijo malicioso.

-Si, como digas-dijo Spectra sin darle importancia-yo tengo a mi presa y tu a tu zorra-le dijo desdeñoso, ganándose una mirada venenosa.

Mientras los dos malos discutían, los cuatros hermanos se pusieron en marcha. Baron, Mira y Marucho se habían puesto las máscaras, y los dos varones tomaron al hermano restante de los brazos, y este en respuesta empezó a forcejear, fingiendo querer liberarse. Finalmente Dan soltó un fuerte grito de auxilio, y como su fuera un rezo Shun de la Selva llegó a rescatarlo. Mayúscula fue la sorpresa del pelinegro cuando, al llegar, los nativos soltaron al castaño, quien rápidamente corrió a abrazarlo, cosa que, aunque le causó un gran sonrojo al ninja de la selva, respondió gustoso. Los tres hermanos del muchacho se quitaron sus máscaras y saltaron emocionados.

-¡Lo logramos!-dijeron los tres felices. En eso, Hydron y Spectra salieron de su escondite, amenazando a Shun con un machete cada uno.

-Te tenemos, chico mono-le dijo triunfal el rubio.

-Ahora verás lo que te ganas por meterte con mi propiedad-agregó el engreído, haciendo enojar a Dan por la definición hacia su persona. Casi de inmediato, ambos malo saltaron con dirección al puente, aplicando machetazos a diestra y siniestra con los ojos cerrados, pero quedaron extrañados cuando, al abrir los ojos, notaron que eran los únicos en el puente. Al fijarse en el otro lado, vieron al chico salvaje y a sus amigos, quienes sonrían con malicia, mientras que Shun abrazaba a Dan por la cintura. Eso extraño a Hydron y a Spectra cuando, al oír el puente crujir y empezar a desbaratarse, que entendieron que pasaba: el par de tontos habían destruido el puente, y justo cuando iban a escapar, este cedió bajo su peso, y ambos malos cayeron al río, que los llevó corriente abajo.

Antes de que lo notaran, ambos habían dado a parar a una aldea poblada por hermosas mujeres, todas de piel bronceada y vistiendo trajes parecidos a los de Mira. Todas las mujeres, al ver a sus visitantes, chillaron emocionadas y corrieron a auxiliarlos.

-Hombres hermosos, ser bienvenidos a Aldea-dijo una con gran sonrisa.

-Quedarse y desposar con todas-dijo otra, sin gota alguna de pudor. Ambos solo sonrieron con prepotencia ante la propuesta.

-Bueno-empezó Hydron-si tanto insisten …-empezó a decir, dispuesto a "sacrificarse" por hacer felices a las jóvenes. Todas ellas chillaron emocionadas ante la respuesta.

-Esperar que durar más que anteriores esposos-comento una, sorprendiendo y extrañando al cazador y al ricachón.

Pero pronto recibieron una respuesta, y un susto, cuando vieron un montón de esqueletos, todos con la pelvis destrozada, y algunos con restos de lianas en muñecas y tobillos. Casi de inmediato, varias de las muchachas sacaron lianas de quien-sabe-donde, además de látigos de cuero y ramas gruesas de uso sospechoso. Ambos chicos solo pudieron ponerse pálidos. Esto no acabaría bien …

Mientras tanto, el chico de la selva estaba fuertemente abrazado al chico castaño, mientras le daba besos en el pelo.

-Ojala pudiera ir con ustedes, pero debo quedarme aquí-empezó a decir Shun-debo permanecer en la selva, salvaje y libre-dijo, viendo al horizonte de forma dramática, haciendo al chico bajar la mirada triste, al igual que a sus hermanos. De golpe, Dan levantó la mirada, con una mirada picarona. Se metió entre los arbustos y, al salir, usaba un atuendo completamente diferente: este constaba de un vestido de piel de leopardo, que dejaba llegaba a medio muslo, y descubierto cuello, hombro derecho y con un tirante en el hombro izquierdo, unas ligas en muñecas y tobillos, y una flor en el pelo a modo de prendedor. Shun lo vio con la mirada brillosa, al comprender la elección de su ahora novio.

-Bien, hoy en día la libertad esta muy sobreestimada-dijo feliz, antes de tomar a Dan de la cintura, tomar una liana e irse con su ahora esposo, dejando a los hermanos, todos con una gran sonrisa, e irse juntos a buscar más aventuras en la selva.

Fin

Mi primer fic Bakugan, ojala les guste y me dejen montones de reviews.


End file.
